


Perfect

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Ok, so this is another little Alfie and Ava one shot... there is of course the one shot 'Only Now' of them having their first baby together, so for the holiday season I decide to write a little Hanukkah thing for our Alfie bear.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Perfect

“Well, I’m glad that’s done for another year,” Alfie leaned back on the couch, scratching Cyril’s ears and yawning. “Ollie’s kids were driving me mental. I swear to God that Mrs Ziesmann loads them with copious amounts of sugar when nobody’s watchin’. They were fuckin’ drunk off the stuff.”

“They’re sweet kids,” Ava smiled, kissing Cyril’s head as she bent down to collect Alfie’s shoes. On the whole, the man was rather tidy but he had a habit of leaving his shoes wherever they fell from his feet, and his poor wife tripped over them all the time. 

“I’ll do that,” Alfie pulled her towards him, his hands wandering up and down her waist. 

“Yeah, after I’ve fallen and broken my neck,” Ava raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I’ll kiss it better,” Alfie murmured, his hand trailing up Ava’s crimson dress and finding the gap been her knickers and stockings. His fingers tickled her bare skin and he grinned as he ran one finger dangerously close to the edge of her silk underwear. 

“Alfie,” Ava bit her lip. 

“Take this all off,” he demanded gently. “I wanna see you, yeah?” 

Hands trembling with excitement, Ava yanked her dress over her head while Alfie leaned back to enjoy the view. Her slip came off next followed by her brassiere and Alfie licked his lips at the sight of her bared breasts. His trousers tented as he craved to taste those rosebud nipples that were practically straining for his mouth. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Alfie rubbed his cock through his trousers as Ava shimmied out of her garter belt and knickers. “Leave the stockings on, yeah?”

“Need a bit of help there, Alf?” Ava smirked, kneeling down in between Alfie’s legs and undoing his trousers to spring his cock free. 

“You’re a fuckin’ minx ain’t ya? Fuck,” Alfie hissed as Ava’s mouth descended up on him, her tongue swirling around his weeping tip as she stroked his length with gentle hands. 

His hands entangled themselves in her dark locks as he guided her into a rhythm that had him almost completely incoherent of any thought other than that of her warm, wet mouth driving him to the brink of ecstasy. 

He was close already but he wanted to come inside her. That was his favourite way to find release, buried inside the woman he loved, waiting for his seed to find its mark and beget her with his child. 

“Ava,” he croaked. “Come here, love.”

Lifting her head, she smiled and climbed on top of him, throwing her head back as she impaled herself on him. Alfie’s hands rested upon her hips, his finger tips digging in hard enough to leave bruises as he moved her up and a down in slow yet intense movements that had them both panting and moaning. 

“Alfie,”Ava groaned as his thumb rubbed at her clit, applying just enough pressure to tip her over the edge as his mouth sucked at her nipples relentlessly.

She came around him, clenching and pulling at his cock making him spill with a grunt as he continued to lick at her. She lifted his head to kiss him, their tongues licking and suckling gently as they came down from their high together. 

“I love you,” Alfie murmured against her mouth. 

“I love you too,” Ava nuzzled her nose against his and smiled. “You know, I still haven’t given you your Hanukkah present.”

“I already told you I didn’t want anythin’,” Alfie kissed her nose. “I’ve got you and that’s enough.” 

“Alfie, you wouldn’t let me give you anything for the other nights, so please at least humour me tonight, yeah?” 

“Fine,” Alfie sighed, narrowing his eyes and pretending to look annoyed but the twitch of his lips gave it away. “Where’s this present then?”

“Upstairs,” Ava answered, standing up and pulling on her dress and using her slip to clean up the mess Alfie had made in between her legs. 

“Oh aye?” Alfie grubbed, grabbing her and nibbling at her neck, rubbing his beard against her sensitive skin there. “Is this some kind of trick to have your way with me again? You know, you only have to ask, don’t ya? I’m game for round two.”

“Alfie you’re always game,” Ava snorted, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. “I promise this is a real surprise and I think you’re going to really like it.”

“Hmm.”

They climbed the stairs with Cyril following at their feet, his tail wagging happily because he thought it was bedtime. But he mimicked Alfie’s perplexed expression when Ava led them down the hall and into one of the spare bedrooms. 

“What are we doing in here?” Alfie asked, glancing around the empty room. 

“Your present is in here,” Ava explained, walking over to the windowsill where there was a little box wrapped in a red ribbon. 

Smiling, she handed it to Alfie who took it and eyed her warily before untying the ribbon and casting it on the thick carpeted floor along with the box lid. 

He frowned as he peered inside and saw a tiny little pair of white, hand knitted booties and a bonnet. He scratched his head in confusion and opened the letter that rested underneath them. 

_ These presents must seem odd, I’m sure, _

_ And you’re no doubt wondering who they’re for?  _

_ But the truth is Daddy, I’ll need them soon,  _

_ The doctor thinks towards the end of June.  _

_ I love you already, that much is true.  _

_And I can’t wait to be a family; me, Mummy and you._

Alfie was reminiscent of a fish out of water; his mouth opened and closing with yet a sound to escape. He looked at Ava, his awestruck gaze travelling down to her still flat stomach and then back up to her sweetly smiling face. 

“Alfie?” She murmured, reaching for him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m more than alright,” he whispered finally, his voice cracking with unbridled emotion. “Fuckin’ hell, we’re havin’ a baby.”

“Yes,” Ava wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. “A baby. Can you believe it?”

“No,” he choked, burying his face in her neck and blinking back tears. “A baby of our own. This is like Hanukkah, our anniversary, my birthday and everythin’ else all in one. How long have you known?”

“A couple of weeks,” she said. “I wanted to tell you straight away but you had so much on with work and I wanted this to be perfect.”

“It is perfect,” Alfie promised, kissing her forehead as he pulled her into his arms, one hand snaking around to rest upon her stomach and the life that grew in there. The life they’d made together. 

In that small room as the dark sky outside was filled with stars that matched the hopes and dreams he had for the baby growing inside of his wife, Alfie had everything he ever wanted all in one place. 

In that one moment his life could never be any more perfect. 


End file.
